About a Girl
by writestyle
Summary: Girl goes to CGL for 18 months. Why is she there? How will she react to the boys and waking up at 4:30am every morning? Will her side of the story ever be heard? PLZ READREVIEW!


I'm FINALLY putting this up!! I wrote this about 6 months ago and couldn't be bothered to type it up. Now it's the holidays and I've finally got time. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**About a Girl**

She steadied herself as she looked out towards the horizon; the blinding blue sky and crusted earth floor. The yellow, if you could call it yellow, prison bus shook violently as it ran over another pothole. The desert was like any old desert, except for all the holes that were scattered along the road. Her short dark brown hair clung to her skull as the heat swept through the open windows of the bus. Green eyes could barely be seen through the tangle of hair and dripping sweat that plagued the inhabitants of the old bus. A lazy calloused hand ran through the sticky mess on top of the girl's head, allowing fresh air to attack her bare skin. She looked to be around 16, but with a sour expression on her face, she looked a few years older. In ripped jeans and a faded red top, she looked like any other teenager going to camp.

xox

As they continued their journey into the hazy horizon, the number of giant rabbit holes increased, incredibly. _Must be some crazy rabbits round here,_ she thought. "Oi! You! How long until we get to camp? And what the hell is with all these damned holes? Their not breeding mutant rabbits out here are they?"

The driver looked at her with a murderous glare. _He's defiantly not an individual to be messed with, especially since he holds my life in those big fat hands of his. I feel sorry for that wheel, it must be _soo_ sweaty. God I hope I never have to touch it! _He continued to glare at her as he looked at her and her choice of clothing with disgust. But she ignored him as she didn't give a shit about whether or not anyone liked her style of clothing.She was the average teenager, going to camp. But she was going to a boy's camp. Camp Green Lake, that is.

The guard, who was more interested in his shoes than anything else, looked up at her in surprise. _He probably forgot I was here. Or he can't believe I'm a girl._

" 10 minutes girlie! Then I can get you off my bus, grab a cup of coffee and you can dig your little heart out."

"The names Izzy… wait, what do you mean, dig?"

The look on her face was spectacular. All her thoughts of sitting in a cell were flung out of one of the open windows as her mind started to wonder what she would be digging and the purpose behind it all. In response, the guard laughed and laughed and laughed. When he had finally recovered from his serious case of the giggles he turned to her with a serious face. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking you if I knew, now would I?"

"Don't get so moody kid, it's not good for you," _Oh I'll show you _moody_ if you keep laughing at me._ "Camp Green Lake is a place where boys…and **you**, go to dig holes to build character."

"So those hole we've been passing in the last 6 hours aren't by crazy desert rabbits…but sex deprived boys? _Oh goodie_."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!"

_Great. I'm gonna spend the next 18 months of my life digging rabbit holes, with and bunch of juvenile-delinquent-sex deprived-teenage boys. Oh goodie. _

xox

As camp got closer, and Izzy felt queasier, the number of rabbit holes had defiantly increased, as well as the number of orange clad prison boys. She was starting to freak out. _What if those boys try to rape me or something? Should I be scared? Or should I use brute force and forget about everything else? Well, if worse comes to worse, I'll kick them in the balls and hope for the best. Sounds good huh?_

The old bus, which had everything from armed guards to grumpy drivers, but lacked working air-conditioning, came to a bumpy stop in front of a man with a dusty cowboy hat on. He seemed pretty normal, except we all know there's no such thing as normal at Camp Green Lake.

_Apart from the fact that I have to dig holes to 'build character' and I'm the only girl in this camp of dusty orange, and some very hot, guys…I think this will be a very _interesting_ 18 months. _

* * *

So? What do you think? I know writing in third person isn't one of my strongest points, but I wanted to see how this would all turn out. I may or may not continue writing in third person, but I have the next few chapters already writen so it won't be hard to change.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If you don't like the story tell me what I could/can do to improve it-constructive critism, the best way to go!**


End file.
